


Bad Boy

by inuko678



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Fingerfucking, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaehyun is a little mean, taeyong likes it, they defile a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Taeyong just wants Jaehyun to fuck him...but Jaehyun be playing games.





	Bad Boy

Jaehyun stared at his boyfriend from his seat at the kitchen table. The elder was currently washing the dishes from tonight's dinner. He and Taeyong had dropped by the latter's parents' for the weekend before they headed further up north for a mini-vacation. Taeyong's parents had long since retired to their room for the evening, but not before Mrs. Lee promised to make them chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. Despite Taeyong being a grown ass man, his mom still treated him like a baby...and the elder loved it.

"Yongie-hyung? Are you ok?" his deep honeyed voice cut through the silence. Taeyong flinched a bit from the sudden questioning. He put on a smile and flung the dripping dishwater from his hands back into the sink before turning to face the younger. "Of course Jaehyunnie," he responded, "Why do you ask?" He rolled his hips a fraction and leaned back against the sink before frowning and standing up straight again.

Jaehyun shrugged and stood up, "I don't know. You just seem off tonight," he replied as he moved a few paces closer to his boyfriend. Taeyong shifted awkwardly again and scoffed, "Off how? I'm fine," he defended. Jaehyun didn't miss the way he rolled his hips again. "Mmmhmm, then why are you so fidgety?" Jaehyun asked with a suspicious brow raise.

He pressed his front against the elder's, pushing Taeyong back into the counter, trapping him there with a strong arm on each side. "Why are you lying?" he huskily queried, "What are you up to baby?" Taeyong shuddered at the pet name and looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, he saw the lust building up in it's depths. Taeyong buried his face into his boyfriend's neck, "I don't wanna say," he mumbled into his neck feeling embarrassed. Jaehyun could feel the sweat on the elder's forehead against his skin.

It definitely wasn't hot...what was going on with Taeyong?

"Say it. Now," Jaehyun ordered, his hands moving from the counter to his hips. He could feel the elder's dick poking him through the apron covering his front. Taeyong whimpered, but nodded. "Before we left this afternoon...I put in a plug," he finally admitted. His cheeks burned hot and he tried to burrow his face even deeper in the younger's neck. He couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye. He didn't want to see the disappointment. 

Jaehyun stepped back a good half-a-foot from the elder, looked him in the eye, and shook his head. "You're a bad boy, Lee Taeyong," he chastised with a cross of his arms, "Did I tell you, you could put one in?" Taeyong dropped his boyfriend's gaze and shook his head, "No...but I wanted to be ready for you tonight," he tried to justify. Jaehyun closed the space between them again, "Oh is that so?" he asked with a cock of his head, honey blond hair falling in his eyes.

Taeyong nodded and draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. "You want me to fuck you in your parents' home? So badly that you shoved a plug up your ass?" Jaehyun smugly questioned his boyfriend. Taeyong whimpered again, but nodded again. Jaehyun grinned at the elder, "You're such a slut, Taeyong," he murmured, "I might as well fuck you here in your mother's kitchen."

Taeyong stilled as Jaehyun continued, "Maybe on the counter where she prepares your father's meals...or on the table where we'll be eating pancakes in a few hours. Is that what you want, baby? Hmmm?" Taeyong gulped and said nothing. Jaehyun grabbed the elder's chin in his hand and forced eye contact, "I can't hear you." "We can't be loud," was Taeyong's response.

"You can't even wait for us to get up to your room?" Jaehyun asked, his hand snaking down to palm his boyfriend's erection through the layers, "You just want to spread your legs for me right here?" Taeyong easily nodded his head and bucked against his boyfriend's grabby hand, "I've had this plug in for like 5 hours now," he brattily whined, "It's uncomfortable now. I want you." Jaehyun nodded, "I see. You're rock hard, baby. How long have you been like this?"

"Since dinner, when you put your hand on my thigh under the table. It aches Jae," he complained, "My dick actually hurts from being hard so long." Jaehyun chuckled and squeezed the elder again taunting, "And you want me to take care of that? Right now? In your mother's kitchen?" Taeyong didn't care anymore, he wanted Jaehyun to fuck him until he couldn't stand anymore...even if it would be in the kitchen of his family home. He nodded. "Please?" he whined. Jaehyun grinned wider, "Very bad boy," he said before sealing their lips.

Taeyong let out a loud moan when he felt Jaehyun's tongue press against his. He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger's neck and bucked his hips into Jaehyun's hand again. Jaehyun broke the kiss. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh," he said before kissing him once more. He reached beneath his boyfriend's apron and pushed his sweater up the elder's slim torso. Jaehyun pulled away and pinched at the elder's nipples, "God even your nipples are like little pebbles," he chuckled out as he rolled them between his fingers.

Taeyong bit his tongue harshly to keep from moaning at the top of his lungs. His body felt sensitive all over and Jaehyun was pinching his nipples really hard. "Fuck Jaehyun, that hurts...but don't stop," he whimpered, his hold slackening around the younger's shoulders. Jaehyun grinned and clamped his mouth around one of Taeyong's nipples as he easily lifted the elder onto the countertop. Jaehyun tugged at the elder's nipple between his teeth and continued to pinch the other nub tightly.

Taeyong panted loudly and sank his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. Jaehyun gnawed at the elder's areola before sucking at it. Taeyong swore he was going to scream if Jaehyun kept on like this. With every nip and pinch to his chest, Taeyong felt a shockwave in his groin. The tip of his dick was painfully rubbing against his metal zipper and he couldn't help but grind into the pain. The nipple play was getting him off very quickly.

"Fuck," he shakily exhaled out as he arched into Jaehyun's mouth, hips lifting off the counter top. Jaehyun abruptly pulled back from Taeyong's chest, his nipple was puffy, swelling, and there was a ring of teeth marks circling it. "Taeyongie-ah, did you just come?" he asked the elder with raised brows. Taeyong attempted to catch his breath as he leaned back against the cabinets, a large wet stain was apparent in the soft fabric of the apron.

"I think you've ruined your mom's cute apron. You don't have any shame do you? You came from me sucking your nipples," Jaehyun taunted with a shake of his head. Taeyong blushed and pulled his sweater back down, "I would rather have come from you fucking me, but you were playing games," he countered. "Who says we're done?" the younger quickly said as he tugged at the front of the apron, "Take this off."

With shaky hands Taeyong untied the apron and pulled it over his head. Jaehyun was now able to fully see his boyfriend's soiled jeans. The wet stain in the front of his pants was huge and his dick was still hard. "God look at you," Jaehyun said with a shake of his head. Taeyong dropped his boyfriend's gaze and nodded, "Yea I know, pitiful," the elder tried to beat his boyfriend to the punch.

"No, you look fucking sexy," Jaehyun said with a lick to his lips. Taeyong blushed and looked away. Jaehyun moved to stand between the elder's open thighs and let his long fingers make quick work of the black leather belt Taeyong wore. He unzipped his boyfriend's jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Taeyong's dick was a bright angry red and coated in his first load. Jaehyun dropped his boyfriend's sullied clothes to the floor.

He poked at the elder's dick and gave an entertained dimpled smile when it bounced up and down. Taeyong hissed in pain, "Fuck Jaehyun, why must you torture me?" he complained. "Aww I'm sorry baby," Jaehyun cooed, "What do you want me to do?" he asked him as he continued to poke at the elder's leaking tip. "Isn't it obvious? Suck me off," Taeyong demanded with a glare. "Or at least take the plug out of my ass," he added as an afterthought.

Jaehyun nodded, "Ok." That was too easy, Taeyong eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. "OK what?" he asked him. 

Jaehyun didn't respond, instead he wrapped his lips around the elder's cock. He swallowed him down swiftly and Taeyong almost bit his tongue off to keep from screaming. He had absolutely no time to fully react to the hot mouth sucking him hastily as the plug was yanked from his hole. He was left gaping and in pure shock. There was too much going on as Jaehyun sucked him viciously and then filled his empty hole with 3 of his fingers.

"Oh my GOD!" Taeyong sang out loudly. Was Jaehyun trying to kill him? Jaehyun pulled his mouth free and replaced it with his hand. "You must want your parents to find out how much of a slut you are," Jaehyun accused as he pushed a fourth finger into the elder's wide open hole. His fingers could reach in deep enough to stroke the elder's prostate.

"I'm sorry," Taeyong cried out, "I don't think I can handle all of this."

Jaehyun stroked his boyfriend in time with shoving his fingers into the elder's opening. "But this is what you asked for," he said in mock confusion, "Do you want me to stop." He tickled his boyfriend's prostate and demanded an answer. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me?" Taeyong felt tears drip from the corners of his eyes, pleasure and pain reading clearly across his twisted face.

He shook his head, "No! God! Please don't stop!" he pleaded, "I'm close to coming again."

With that admission, Jaehyun yanked both hands from the elder's body, halting all actions. His hands were covered in cum, sweat, and juices. Taeyong stared at his boyfriend with wide shocked eyes. "Motherfucker!" he snapped, "Why did you stop? How dare you!" Jaehyun shrugged and grinned, "You can't come twice when I haven't come at all. How selfish of you, Lee Taeyong," he said. 

He took a moment to rinse his hands off in the sink as he ordered his boyfriend to get down from the counter. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hand and guided the elder to the table where he bent him over the sturdy furniture. "Think you can hold out a bit longer?" Jaehyun mumbled into his boyfriend's ear. Even though his legs felt like jell-o, and his dick was in pure agony, and his ass kept clenching...Taeyong would persevere. "I'll be fine," Taeyong rasped out.

"Good boy," Jaehyun said as unzipped his jeans and pulled his own dick free from his briefs. He positioned himself at his boyfriend's open hole and slid in with ease. Taeyong bit his wrist and let out a throaty moan and let his eyes fall shut. He felt so happy and full now that his boyfriend was finally, finally, FINALLY penetrating him. This was all he wanted. Jaehyun's dick was perfect to Taeyong. It was long and thick and it was always filling...and boy did Jaehyun know how to use that thing.

Jaehyun gripped the elder's hips tightly and buried himself fully inside. "Jaehyun please. Fuck. Me," Taeyong begged. Jaehyun pulled all the way out and slammed back into his boyfriend. The old table legs creaked a bit in protest as Jaehyun continued to fuck his boyfriend like that. Taeyong moaned his boyfriend's name repeatedly like it was prayer. He held onto the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Jaehyun let a hand grab ahold of his boyfriend's thigh and lifted it up onto the table. He widened his stance and pounded into his boyfriend deeper. "Fuuucckkk, Jung Jaehyun, I fucking love you. Don't stop. Harder!" Taeyong groaned out. Jaehyun's hands were on his boyfriend's hips again and he began to yank the elder back to meet his powerful thrusts. The poor kitchen table was starting to creak louder and the feet shifted with the motions.

Taeyong felt fearful when he heard the table scratching the hardwood floor. He felt a panic wash over him. They were being stupid fucking loud now. "Jaehyun wait," he frantically said as he reached a hand back to try to stop his boyfriend. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's thin wrist in his hand and chastised his boyfriend, "Ah, ah, ah this is what you wanted. I'm not stopping."

He reached around and grabbed his boyfriend's other wrist and used one hand to pin them both at the small of the elder's back. Taeyong had to let his leg drop back down to the floor to get more comfortable since his arms were restrained now. He arched into the kitchen table and allowed Jaehyun to split him open. Every time Jaehyun snapped his hips forward the motions made his cock rub against the edge of the table.

He felt more tears gather in the wells of his eyes as he lifted onto his tippy-toes to relieve some of the friction to his dick. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and the sensations were literally about to make him lose his sanity. He dropped his forehead onto the table and let a sob out. "Jaehyun...please," he cried out. Jaehyun let his free hand find the back of his boyfriend's head, yanking his head up by his roots, "Please what? Say it clearly baby," he said firmly. His abs were starting to burn from the constant hard and quick pace. He felt his hips shifting into auto pilot, the speed was slowing down and the thrusts were becoming erratic.

"Can I come?" Taeyong whimpered out around another sob, the friction from the table was making his dick sore. Jaehyun released his boyfriend's wrists and then covered his back with his front. He gently kissed his boyfriend's nape, "Yes baby, go ahead," he urged. Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his tummy tighten. He spasmed against the kitchen table as his spunk splattered over the table...and under it...and on the floor.

Jaehyun continuously showered his boyfriend's neck with kisses, encouraging him to purge until he was dry. Taeyong let his full weight rest against the abused table. His legs quaked and he could feel himself clenching around Jaehyun's dick. He couldn't even feel his arms anymore. He was sure his dick was probably purple at this point after the beating it took from the table. His body would no doubt be completely sore in the morning and Taeyong had never felt more satisfied. 

"Yong, get on your knees," Jaehyun softly ordered as he pulled out of Taeyong's raw hole. Taeyong slid off the table and into a heap on the tiled floor. Jaehyun wrapped on hand around his slick cock and let the other find the back of the elder's head. "Look at me, baby," he said rapidly stroking himself. Taeyong obediently looked up at his boyfriend. "Open your mouth," the younger added, his strokes becoming shorter.

Taeyong kept eye contact with his boyfriend and opened his mouth wide. The tears had dried, but the elder's face was red and sweaty. His pupils were blown and he looked like he was about to pass out. Jaehyun would make it quick so he could take his boyfriend to bed. Rope after rope of cum ejected from the younger's cock and he watched it splash into Taeyong's awaiting mouth and across his face.

The white substance painted the elder's face leaving it sticky and dripping. Taeyong closed his mouth and swallowed what he caught before collapsing onto his back. Spent. Jaehyun dropped on his knees beside the elder and layed out beside him. "We can't stay here," Jaehyun warned, "Your parents could come down at any moment and I doubt they want to see their son lying half naked in the middle of their kitchen."

Taeyong closed his eyes and shook his head, "I can't move," he croaked out, voice gone for the night. "OK," Jaehyun said. He gathered his strength and lifted his boyfriend into his arms. He walked the few feet into the living room and gently spread his boyfriend across the couch grabbing the blanket off the back of it to cover his indecency. "Just stay here while I clean up the mess. I'll carry you upstairs," he told the elder. Taeyong nodded, eyes already shut. He was exhausted. Jaehyun kissed his boyfriend's damp forehead and stood up straight.

He uncomfortably tucked himself back into his jeans and stalked back into the kitchen. He wet a hand towel and walked back into the living room. He quickly wiped his boyfriend's face clean and then he wiped his hands off. He kissed the elder's forehead again going back into the kitchen to clean up their mess. He fished a grocery sack from underneath the sink and sat it on the counter. He picked up Taeyong's pants and boxers and tossed them into the bag along with the apron and the towel he used to clean up his boyfriend. He'd have the towel and apront dry cleaned before returning them. 

He let his eyes do a quick scan of the disrespected kitchen, "Where is it?" he asked himself.

The missing plug, the one that started this whole sordid experience, had rolled underneath the counter by the sink. He picked up the black rubber sex toy and dropped it into the bag as well. They would have to boil that thing later. He tied the bag up tightly and left it to clean up the floor and table. He soaked a washcloth in hot water and quickly cleaned up his boyfriend's gooey residue. 

It took a couple of trips to the sink before Jaehyun had got it all up completely. It was like fucking rubber cement, it was so thick. Just as he was throwing the washcloth into the bag he heard a soft voice say. "Jaehyun, what are you doing up?" Jaehyun felt his heart leap into his throat as he whirled around to face his boyfriend's mother.

He gave her a charming dimpled grin and said, "Oh I came down to get a drink of water." She looked at him oddly and he gulped, "Are you ok son?" she asked him. He quickly nodded, "Yes ma'am. What are you doing up?" he asked her. She shrugged, "I came down because I could swear I heard furniture being arranged or something. But I think my old ears were playing tricks on me."

She reached up and kissed the boy's cheek, "Get some rest Jaehyun," she said before turning to leave. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her son snoozing soundly on the couch, "And can you make sure he gets into bed. I don't want him to catch a cold out here," she requested. Jaehyun dumbly nodded, "Absolutely mom," he said. She smiled at Jaehyun, "I love when you call me that," she said and proceeded to make her way back upstairs, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief, "That was way too close." He snatched the bag off the counter, flipped off the lights, and moved to his boyfriend's side. He placed the handles of the bag between his teeth and gathered his boyfriend into his arms, blanket and all, and carried him up the flight of stairs to his bedroom. He placed the elder in the bed and slid in beside him. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and then one to his lips. "I love you," he whispered out, "Goodnight."

Taeyong turned on his side and mumbled out, "Mmm love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jaeyong fic.


End file.
